ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Destruction of Earth
The Destruction of Earth (A.K.A. The End of the Earth, Escaping from the World and Drej's End of Earth) was a The Humanoid Universe's post-apocalyptic escaping event that occurred on June 14, 2018 at 8:00am. Occuration Pre-Destruction On December 31, 2015, scientist James Manerkind predicted that the destruction of Earth by the Drej will officially be real on June 14, 2018 at 8:00pm, right after the recording of the Strange Magic Battle at AIR Lyndhurst Studios in London. This will allow Drej to destroy Earth with the humanity's escape. Destruction 5:30pm Five year-old Cale Tucker puts the last touches on his latest invention, a hydro-powered console, before it accidentally breaks in a small creek. His father, Sam Tucker comes to collect him, explaining that humanity have to leave the Earth. Sam Tucker announced on June 14, 2018 that the Fuentes family is no longer exisiting, as Earth is ready to be destroyed by the Drej with the humanity escaping Earth starting at 8:00pm. 7:00pm Some of the North American mountains will be relocated to Tooniverse, while the rest of other kind of Italian civilizations were taken to the Empty, a planetary universe with multiple voids, where the planets are very empty. Later at 7:22pm, Both AIR Studios Montserrat and AIR Lyndhurst Hall were relocated to a completely different planet far away from the galaxy, as Drej is ready to make a far arrival starting 7:25pm until 7:39pm. The scoring stages were taken to another universe, with the animals being sent into the atmosphere inside where everything is about to be destroyed by the Drej immediately at 7:50pm, before 8:00pm, where Drej destroyed Earth. 7:55pm Sam takes Cale to the nearby base at Pierce, Colorado, where he is stationed and where evacuation pods filled with people are being sent into different locations around the galaxy. Sam places Cale in the care of family friend and guardian Tek before explaining that he has to go away for a while. He gives Cale a gold ring and tells him that, as long as he wears it, there will be hope. Then, despite Cale's pleas, Sam is escorted by friend Joseph Korso to a nearby hangar as Cale is brought aboard an evacuation pod with Tek. 8:00pm The Drej have arrived at Earth in their huge mothership and reports of Drej fighters attacking civilian pods ring out as Cale's ship takes off. He watches as his father runs inside and activates the Titan Project; a large, spherical ship which manages to fly past the incoming Drej and uses its hyperdrive to vanish into outer space. At a safe distance, Cale watches as the Drej mothership, commanded by the Queen Drej (Christopher Scarabosio), targets Earth's North Pole and destroys the planet and the Moon in one shot with a massive energy blast. Everything, including Ultraverse media and products, which were created in The Humanoid Universe, cease to exist immediately. Post-Destruction The humanity will be travelling to multiverse whether they need, while at 9:00pm, they redificied the future of the greatest stuffs they inverted. Other kind of humanities arrived to the toon atmosphere in some greatest kind of galaxy where they will belonged here. On December 15, 2018, it was announced that the previous The Humanoid Universe atmospheres will be dissolved after January 31, 2019 at 12:00pm. See also *The Humanoid Universe Category:2018 events Category:Official events Category:Future events Category:End times Category:The Humanoid Universe